


At the Park

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ducks everywhere, F/M, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet up at the park near Bart’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Duck, Americans, Sherlock's Scarf 
> 
> Again, not sure what to put as a tag, any suggestions are welcome
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

A few weeks after the lunch that was the beginning of their relationship, Molly was supposed to meet Mycroft at the park just a few blocks away from Bart’s. She was getting ready to leave the lab when she realizes that she had forgotten her scarf at home. Normally that would not be a problem but it was rather cold out despite the season and she wants to enjoy the park with him, not be shivering the entire time.

Biting her lip and frowning, she is in the middle of looking around her office when Sherlock appears next to her, carefully looping his scarf around her throat before stating, “Best to keep you healthy, do tell my brother to keep a spare on him if he insists on meeting in such places,” before he turns and heads back into the lab without giving her a chance to respond.

Smiling, she rub’s her chin against Sherlock’s scarf before heading out the door, “Thank you,” she calls out, not expecting an answer.

A few minutes later she is arriving at the arranged meeting spot, though she is a probably early judging by the fact that he is not here yet. Smiling, she glances around and is shocked to see that there seems to be more ducks than normal. Actually, it looks like someone decided that this had to be a duck hatchery because she can see all sorts of ducks in various stages of growth from young ducklings to full grown. What’s going on here?

While she is observing the ducks, he approaches from behind her silently, though she still realizes that he is there somehow.

Turning to face him, she beams at him, “Hello Mycroft,” glancing around she queries, “Why are there so many ducks, do you know?”

Sighing, he responds, “Good afternoon, my dear, the duck problem is brought to you by the Americans. Particularly the ornitholist who decided to see if the hormone treatment they use for their declining duck populations would work here. Now you see the results forty-five days later, and there are still more nests being tended by broody ducks according to park employees.”

“Really? Who agreed to such an idea?” she inquires as she links her arm with his and returns to looking at the vast amount of ducks.

“Someone not thinking,” he replies absently as they begin to walk.

She giggles, knowing he is probably right.


End file.
